


The Red and Poisoned Sea

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [36]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Conditioned to Accept Horror, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Manipulative Snoke (Star Wars), Missing Scene, Past Torture, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, if that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo learns that Poe is with Lor San Tekka on Jakku.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo





	The Red and Poisoned Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Way We Were — Pre-Canon Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “I Don’t Want To Hurt You” by the Aviators.

It was while meeting with Snoke that Snoke said, “There is an additional task for you, Kylo Ren. Poe Dameron will be there, on Jakku.”  
  
“Poe?” In his chest, Kylo could swear that he felt like he’d been doused with ice water. “What must I do?”  
  
“It’s simple. You must capture him alongside Tekka.” Then, “He is one of your greatest tests. Strengthening yourself through sacrifice, immortalizing your love.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kylo got it. He didn’t want to get it.   
  
Snoke continued. “You loved the story of Revan and Bastila back when you were a boy, didn’t you, young Solo?”  
  
 _Young Solo._ There was something about that application of his old name that was enough to make Kylo Ren’s insides squirm in humiliation. Worms. Worms or snakes, writhing in his stomach.   
  
“I...don’t see how that’s relevant,” Kylo said.   
  
“It’s very relevant. Bastila Shan could have been the mightiest of apprentices, could have been truly strong, but it took a few sweet words for her to be swayed back.” Snoke scoffed. “They say only mercy is worse than love. Both are useless in their own ways, but love is nothing more than a cruel fiction. There is obsession, possession, insanity...but not love.”  
  
It didn’t take being a telepath to know that Snoke wanted Kylo, somehow, to become “stronger" than Bastila. Bastila, who’d been swayed back by one man loving and believing in her. It was all part of Kylo’s training, part of what was needed to make him complete. Being hardened, being devoid of attachments, of softer emotions. Just being a soldier following commands.   
  
“You want me to hurt him,” Kylo said, softly.   
  
Snoke tapped his chin. “That depends on whether or not he has the map. The old man is your first priority, naturally. He is the one carrying our prize. He is the one who is most a threat. And Dameron will likely be his accomplice.”  
  
“Do you want me to kill him?” Kylo said. He hoped not. He hoped, at least, that he could spare Poe’s life.   
  
“Not kill him,” Snoke said, evenly. “But getting the necessary information out of him, perhaps.”  
  
Kylo already knew what he meant, and his breathing hitched.   
  
“You have...doubts?” Snoke said. “You tortured before. You’ve become hardened to the idea of torturing for information. And this one is where you want to show mercy? Awfully selfish of you. This one man being your exception...”  
  
“He may be an innocent man.” After all, was he not merely with Lor San Tekka?   
  
Surely, guilty by association wasn’t a thing.   
  
“Only I can decide who is innocent and guilty," Snoke said. “And there are no innocents. Enemies of the First Order do not deserve compassion or mercy.”  
  
“Poe is a good man.”  
  
Snoke’s brows drew together in a warning. "You seek to challenge my word? It is law.”  
  
“I know him, is all.”  
  
“And therein lies your weakness,” Snoke said. “You have feelings within that shell. They have yet to thaw, but they are yet rising to the surface.” Then, “To be sentient, sentimental, to love, is a weakness that you can never afford to hsve.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“Let the past die,” Snoke rumbled. “Kill it if you have to. That’s the only way to become what you’re meant to be.”  
  
Snoke was right. The Supreme Leader was wise, and it was unwise to go against him.   
  
“I...understand.”  
  
“Smart boy,” Snoke rumbled. “Your shuttle awaits, as does Jakku, and Tuanul. You’ll have much to prove to the village. And do make an example of the villagers when you can. They...let’s say they need to be made an example of.”  
  
Kylo Ren didn’t feel much at all even as Snoke gave him his orders. He neither hated the villagers nor loved them. He couldn’t even say that he knew them at all.   
  
They were traitors that needed to be made an example of. Ben Solo would have been horrified, but Kylo Ren knew they did it out of principle. To preserve the First Order.   
  
Snoke’s hologram faded away in that moment, leaving Kylo alone in the dark.   
  
***  
  
Leaving the Finalizer for his shuttle was already frightening for Kylo Ren. He didn’t want to think about it too much, his fear, but he knew that he didn’t want to hurt Poe. Maybe it was irrational, the idea that he could torture and kill others but not this one man.   
  
But he simply didn’t want to. He couldn’t.   
  
Even as he boarded his shuttle, he, quietly, hoped that Vader would watch over Poe Dameron, no matter what Kylo did, what he was forced to do.   
  
Poe needed to be protected, after all. 


End file.
